fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Brother: Season One Episode 2: HoH/Nominations/PoV/Have-not/Final nominations/Vote for eviction
Day 7 (June 7th) Miranda (DR): My plan worked Rebecca got evicted. I am so ruling this game. Who will I take down next. Well I want to get Jade evicted but the only way to do that is to convince the others she's a threat or win HoH today. Jade (DR): Well I can't win HoH today. I am really sad because the majority will be targeting for me and if I don't win PoV I'm a goner. All I did to Miranda was make her a have-not and the only reason I did that was to give her a reward. I don't have anything against her but that could all change after the next eviction. I need to get on her good side or else I'm going to be leaving the house very soon. Calvin: It is now time for the next HoH competition. Jade: I hope it doesn't have anything to do with the majority. Calvin: Well I have some bad news for you the next challenge is all about the majority. You must vote on what you think the majority will vote. If you are in the minority you will be eliminated from the challenge. Once it is down to the final three I will ask a question about a previous event and the one who has the closest number on their board with out going over wins HoH. If all three contestants go over the one closest to the number wins. Let's start. Who is the most strategic player? To lock in Jade turn your cube to A. To lock in Miranda turn your cube to B. Remember that you don't lock in your opinion. You lock in who you think the majority locked in. Oh and Jade you have to sit out. Jade: I know. *walks over to bench and sits down* Miranda: *turns cube to B* Brady: *turns cube to A* George: *turns cube to A* Damien: *turns cube to A* Stella: *turns cube to A* Natalie: *turns cube to B* Maya: *turns cube to B* Charlotte: *turns cube to B* Christian: *turns cube to B* Kyle: *turns cube to B* Cooper: *turns cube to B* Connor: *turns cube to B* Calvin: The majority locked in B. Miranda. Sorry Brady, George, Damien, and Stella. But you guys are out of the challenge. Go take a seat on the bench next to Jade. It is now time for the next question. If these two players were nominated for eviction as final nominees who would be evicted? To lock in Cooper turn your cube to A. To lock in Christian turn your cube to B. Christian: *turns cube to A* Cooper: *turns cube to B* Natalie: *turns cube to A* Maya: *turns cube to A* Charlotte: *turns cube to A* Kyle: *turns cube to A* Connor: *turns cube to A* Miranda: *turns cube to A* Calvin: The majority locked in A. Sorry Cooper. But you are out of the challenge. Go take a seat on the bench next to Stella. It is now time for the next question. Who is the nicest player? To lock in Maya turn your cube to A. To lock in Natalie turn your cube to B. Maya: *turns cube to A* Natalie: *turns cube to B* Christian: *turns cube to A* Kyle: *turns cube to A* Connor: *turns cube to A* Miranda: *turns cube to B* Calvin: The majority locked in A. Sorry Natalie and Miranda. But you guys are out of the challenge. Day 8 (June 8th) Day 9 (June 9th) Day 10 (June 10th) Day 11 (June 11th) Day 12 (June 12th)